1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for producing chordal music and more particularly to a harmonica-type instrument having a plurality of chord-selecting keys for selection of one of a plurality of predetermined chordal patterns and a keyblock for determining the keynote of the selected chordal pattern, the invention including both the apparatus and the method of producing chordal music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harmonicas, or mouth organs, are a commmon type of musical instrument utilizing metallic reeds for the production of musical notes. Harmonicas are built in a wide range of sizes and qualities from those which are manufactured for toys to more elaborate and precision built instruments. When produced as a toy, the harmonica usually utilizes the diatonic scale since the use of this scale greatly reduces the number of reed-type tone chambers which are required and thus the length and cost of the instrument is greatly reduced. Harmonicas which are produced for use as precision musical instruments generally utilize the chromatic scale which greatly increases the length and the cost over that of the toy harmonicas utilizing the diatonic scale.
Harmonicas typically include two rows of reed-type tone-producing chambers. One of these rows of reed-type chambers is adapted for producing sound when air is supplied from the mouthpiece to the reed by the musician blowing into the mouthpiece. The other row of reed-type tone chambers is actuated by the musician pulling air into his mouth from the mouthpiece and the reed-type tone chambers.
The notes to be played are selected by placing the mouth over a portion of the mouthpiece corresponding to the notes to be played and by blocking off passages leading to unwanted notes with the tongue. While it is possible, for a person greatly skilled in the playing of the harmonica, to produce good music from the harmonica, the intricacy of the music to be played is severely limited by the requirement of selecting the notes by positioning of the mouth and the tongue over the mouthpiece.
In contrast to prior art, the present invention provides a harmonica-type instrument in which any of ten different chordal patterns may be placed in any of twelve keys or tonal steps by even an inexperienced musician.